


Ignite

by glittercake



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: "Should we kiss?" Bucky says deadpan, but his cheeks flush pink.Without thinking—or perhaps the chemicals are thinking for him—Sam nods, "Definitely.""Wanna get in my lap?"Sam makes a stupid noise and gets up on his knees before he even registers doing it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 350
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> for the sex pollen bingo square.

Wild panic erupts in the tower, two o'clock on a Wednesday.   
  
Apparently, Parker had been playing around in Bruce's lab and- well, Sam really thinks he knows how the rest of that story goes.   
  
People scramble around for cover, some ducking into the decontamination units, some sealing themselves in the coffee shop's walk-in freezers, others have been detained in the clinic.   
  
Why?   
  
Because a substantial amount of two equally potent formulas had been mixed and subsequently exploded.   
  
It's a slight cause of panic when _anything_ explodes in a lab. This instance, in particular, is worrying since one of those chemicals is a grossly effective aphrodisiac and the other a performance-enhancing drug.   
  
Sam is not here for that shit at all.   
  
He's managed to keep himself out of harm's way, face covered with his sweater, as he makes his way to his apartment floor.   
  
It's true chaos. Wanda and Sharon have fallen victim and are in the midst of an intensely heated make-out session on the pool table.   
  
Scott and Hope are propped up against a wall doing things Sam never wanted to know about.   
  
The barista is flushed and sweaty. Two security guards are making out on the front desk, and Banner is desperately working on a cure while sporting a massive boner. Which Sam also never wanted to know about.  
  
Halfway to the elevator, Bucky comes running toward him, "Hold the lift!!" He, too, has a hoodie covering his mouth.   
  
"No!" He screams back and jabs the button a few times fast.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"You're not giving me your sex cooties, Barnes, get lost!"   
  
"I don't have it!!" He ever so politely points to his crotch, which is boner free.   
  
"Fine," Sam says when the doors slide open. "Hurry before Barton gets here!"  
  
The door closes just as a frantic Clint Barton storms toward them. Sam would feel bad, but he saw that bulge in Clinton's gym shorts; he can keep all of that.  
  
"Keep your mouth covered 'till we're upstairs," Bucky mumbles through the hoodie's material.  
  
Sam nods, "Go to my bathroom; we can seal the vents."  
  
Bucky gives him a thumbs up just as the elevator dings open on their floor. They've escaped the chaos and make quick work of grabbing armfuls of snacks from the kitchen and barricading themselves in Sam's bathroom as planned.   
  
Wet towels stuffed under the door, others into the vent, and the taps covered too just in case.   
  
They have a look around to be sure no gap is left uncovered and then sink to the floor to breathe in fresh, unpolluted air. Finally.   
  
"Jesus Christ, never seen so many people necking at the same time in my life," Bucky sighs, removing the hoodie from his mouth.   
  
Sam does the same. "You've been hanging at the wrong places then."   
  
Bucky chuckles and stretches his legs out in front of him, cracking open a candy bar, and Sam sits with folded legs, checking his phone.   
  
There's no update from Banner yet and about a thousand apology texts to the group from Parker, so Sam sighs and leans back.  
  
Which, when he looks down, puts Bucky's crotch in his direct line of sight.   
  
He pokes Bucky's arm then points to his tented sweats, "I thought you said you didn't have it!!!"   
  
Bucky gives him a cool once over, chewing, "Neither did you, sweetheart." And he grins all lopsided and dumb like he thinks it's cute. Like he _knows_ he's cute.   
  
Sam checks his lap, which has betrayed him in the most awful way. He, too, has a massive boner.   
  
"Oh, fucking shit." he sighs.  
  
"Do you feel funny?" Bucky asks, shifting a little uncomfortably as his sweats point upward.  
  
"A little drunk, yeah. You?" Sam spreads his legs out too, tries pushing down on his erection, but it ultimately just makes it worse.  
  
"I shouldn't. Thought the serum would counter it." Bucky shoots a fiery glare at Sam, "Can you not touch yourself right now?! Christ."  
  
"What?!" Sam says, "What am I supposed to do with it??" Because it feels frantic, it feels like all of him has erupted into flames, and it's all focused on his dick, and he needs to put it out right this instant.  
  
Bucky closes his eyes, his dick twitches in his sweats, and Sam gasps out loud, looking away fast.  
  
"Just don't… it makes it worse when you touch it." Bucky says, strained.  
  
It must be the chemicals they've inhaled that gives Sam such a ridiculous idea, but he says, "Maybe not."  
  
Bucky's head snaps to him, "What?"  
  
Sam's quick on the defense, "I'm just saying we're both stuck here, we've both got a problem, and we can't sit like this all day… shit's painful."  
  
"So, you're suggesting we jack off? Together?"  
  
"Visual stimulation aids the process," says Sam. He has no idea where the words are coming from or why he's saying it.  
  
Bucky looks like he's easing into the idea though. He nods, "Yeah, like a live-action porno almost?"  
  
"Totally. And we're grown-up; we're friends, right? So, it's cool."  
  
"Yeah. Alright. So…" Bucky glances down at Sam's lap, where his dick's pitching against his jeans.  
  
Sam clears his throat and starts unbuckling his belt, undoing the buttons and pulling the fabric aside. Bucky swallows hard and does the same, pulling his sweats down to his thighs. And what do you know he's fucking naked under there.  
  
"Oh my god," Sam mutters under his breath, his hand shaking a little when he reaches into his boxers and takes himself out. At which Bucky sucks in a deep breath.  
  
"Okay," Sam breathes, quick and nervous, and wraps his hand around his dick. Externally he's trying to stay calm and not absolutely start jacking off like he's starved, but then Bucky reaches down and squeezes his own balls, and Sam thinks he's going to pass out.  
  
His hand starts moving, working up and down, and Bucky follows, he says, "Okay," too. His mouth's a little open as he watches Sam, eyes trailing up and down Sam's arm, then lingering on his dick.  
  
Bucky leaks a tiny dribble of cum, then makes a choked noise and starts jacking himself faster.  
  
"Oh fuck," Sam says, increases his pace too, and something completely inappropriate occurs to Sam, he can't help himself from blurting it out loud, "Can you, uh, use the metal hand?"  
  
Bucky gapes at him, but it seems the chemicals have clouded all their logical senses, and he switches hands so smoothly and without missing a beat that Sam wonders how often he does it.  
  
"Didn't know we were taking requests," Bucky smirks, and shit, the metal looks _good_ around his dick. "Can you play with the head?" he says in return.  
  
Sam's surprised for only a split second before he complies, rubbing a thumb over his slit, spreading the wetness down to the shaft, squeezing a little.  
  
"Jesus, dollface," Bucky is breathless, "You're real fucking pretty, you know that?"  
  
Sam groans, starts jerking faster, "Look who's talking," he says. He's close now; his legs start twitching, so he pulls his shirt up and aims for his stomach "I'm gonna—"  
  
He comes watching Bucky stroke himself over a few more times, and when he looks up, Bucky's biting his lip, watching Sam. Bucky comes a couple of seconds later over his naked thighs.  
  
They're slumped against the tub, and Sam's a little shaky with adrenaline. There is still no update from Banner on the situation. He thinks they'll drift off into a peaceful sleep now and wake up when the frenzy has died down, and all the bad air has been suctioned out of the building.  
  
But Bucky informs him of a rather unsettling truth.  
  
"We're still hard." He's staring exasperated at his dick.  
  
When Sam looks down, he is still stiff as a board too. "I feel dizzy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The room is kind of spinning, and it doesn't make Sam want to puke. It makes him want to come. Makes him feel like lunging at Bucky and kissing his stupid mouth and rubbing up against him, inhaling his scent and coming on—  
  
Bucky looks at Sam, and Sam looks at Bucky. They're both flushed and trembling, and Sam knows Bucky feels that same urgency burn within him. Fucking Peter Parker, Sam hates that dude.  
  
"Again?" Bucky says cautiously, his hand's already rolling up and down his dick.  
  
Sam grabs hold of himself, "Fuck yeah."  
  
"Should we kiss?" Bucky says deadpan, but his cheeks flush pink.  
  
Without thinking—or perhaps the chemicals are thinking for him—Sam nods, "Definitely."  
  
"Wanna get in my lap?"  
  
Sam makes a stupid noise and gets up on his knees before he even registers doing it. He kicks his jeans completely off and straddles himself over Bucky.  
  
Bucky grins dangerously hot and grabs Sam by the back of his neck to pull him down. They kiss once, hard and wet and hungry for more, and then Bucky's taking them both into his right hand.  
  
"Let me," He murmurs against Sam's lips, his voice a deep roll like thunder. Sam's going to let him do whatever the fuck he wants to if he asks like that.  
  
He lets his dick go and lets Bucky take over, he moans the instant their skin makes contact, both their dicks pressed together in the tightness of Bucky's fist. Feels insanely good, and Sam rests his arms on Bucky's shoulders and kisses him again.  
  
It doesn't take much to get them on edge again, now that they're touching and kissing, and Sam feels Bucky's lips on his own, the way he looks down at their dicks and makes this rough, desperate sound and jerks them faster.  
  
"I've wanted to get my hands on you since the first time I saw you, dollface,"  
  
"Yeah?" Sam's too high right now to wonder if this was before or after the Winter Soldier stole his steering wheel and totaled his car. He bites Bucky's lip, says, "Tell me more."  
  
Bucky gives a short laugh and pushes Sam's shirt up, licks over his nipple, "Wanted to spread you out, sweetheart, find out what you taste like… wondered what you'd look like bouncing on my dick…"  
  
"Oh my god—" Sam closes his eyes, pushes into Bucky's touch.  
  
"Bet you'd look real nice, huh? Bet you'd moan for me."  
  
Sam actually fucking moans right then. Jesus holy shit, who knew James Buchanan could fucking talk like this?? Who knew Sam was going to dig the hell out of it?  
  
"Yeah, honey, just like that." Bucky smirks up at him, "Just like that."  
  
"I wanna bounce on your dick!" Sam says, hurried and about to come his brains out, "Gonna come, gonna come!!"  
  
This time Bucky pulls his shirt up and says, "Go for it," and Sam comes so hard he sees white flashes of light.  
  
When he blearily opens his eyes again, his head's resting on Bucky's shoulder and Bucky's nuzzling his ear. Bucky came too, judging by the mess.  
  
Bucky pulls Sam closer again, licks his lips, and looks Sam in the eye. They kiss again.  
  
Sam's not about to admit that he doesn't feel dizzy and needy anymore, he thinks the chemicals have dissipated, and he's kissing Bucky without prompt. And that he kind of doesn't want to stop.  
  
"Agent Barnes, Captain Wilson," FRIDAY's disembodied voice says, "The Tower has been decontaminated, all floors are in the green."  
  
They sigh, quite comically, together and move to get up. What had been a rush of urgency and lust before is now uncertainty and slight awkwardness as they tuck themselves back in their pants.  
  
Bucky straightens himself out and unlocks the door, where he stops and turns to Sam. "Thank god, huh?"  
  
Sam feels a sudden rush of deflation, "Yeah, shit. And, uh, thanks for helping out."  
  
Bucky waves him off, airily, "No problem. Thank you… too. I guess."  
  
God, they're awful at this when they're not sky high on lust juice.  
  
Sam doesn't know how to tell Bucky to stay, to kiss him again, so he says, "I'll see you around, man."  
  
And Bucky rushes off in a blink.  
  
  
Sam spends the rest of the day unable to shake the feeling of Bucky's hands on his skin, his soft mouth on Sam, all the things he said, the way he looked at Sam. No matter what he does or who he talks to or how hard he tries to burn the frustration off in the gym, he cannot erase what they did.  
  
He can't stop thinking about Bucky goddamn Barnes.  
  
It's twenty past midnight when he finally stops tossing and turning— not falling asleep but kicking the covers off and storming out the door before he loses his nerve.  
  
He heads straight for Bucky's apartment down the hallway, and while still running on pure dumb bravery, raps a few times hard on the door.  
  
He has no idea what he's going to say, or what he's really there for, maybe he'll figure that out when Bucky opens the goddamn door.  
  
The light goes on inside, and Sam's heart pounds too fast in his chest he can hardly breathe right.  
  
"Sam?" Bucky says when he opens the door, frowning.  
  
"Was it just the chemicals? Earlier? When you kissed me that last time was it just—"  
  
While Sam's babbling on Bucky starts grinning, sharp and amused, but also kind of relieved, Sam thinks.  
  
His left hand slips behind Sam's neck, just like before, cool against his skin. Sam swallows his words and smiles back hopeful, and a little giddy, and then their lips meet again soft and sweet.  
  
This time—as Bucky hauls Sam up and carries him inside—it's just them. No chemicals, no love potions, no frenzies.  
  
Sam is delighted to learn that Bucky ain't just a dirty talker. He holds true to each one of the filthy things he said to Sam before and then some.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: [glitter-cake20](https://glitter-cake20.tumblr.com/)


End file.
